


enough

by sadszone



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Ficlet, Gen, Parental Abuse, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadszone/pseuds/sadszone
Summary: Tired of being so weak, of this same situation playing out day after day after day. Of being protected by his sickly mother. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Enough was enough.
Kudos: 18





	enough

Sanji could smell the putrid scent of alcohol emanating from Judge from the other room.

He could also hear every word the man said about him.

Weak, lazy, useless, not like his brothers, not good enough. Never good enough.

He heard his mother stand up for him. Judge only grew angrier, voice raising. His dear mother held her ground, Sanji had enough.

Tired of being so weak, of this same situation playing out day after day after day. Of being protected by his sickly mother. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Enough was enough.

“Leave her alone.”

Judge’s angry rant shifted to him. How it should be, he was the one the man had an issue with after all. Sanji’s heart beat at the speed of sound, he shook, he felt ill, but he stood his ground. He was so fucking tired of being a crybaby.

Sanji thought of Zeff, the man who had taught him so much, more of a father to him than Judge could ever be. Zeff would be proud of him, he could do this.

Judge could scream at him, beat him, he didn’t care. It was better if it was him. Enough was enough, after all.


End file.
